feudalismgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guusieboy2002
Guusieboy2002 (talk) 12:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC)hello i'm guusieboy2002 and i'm gonna help you finding the best weapons and army. tips are always welcome Guusieboy2002 (talk) 12:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC)to start i'm gonna give you a few city's where you can find good weapons and soldiers Guusieboy2002 (talk) 12:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC)HP=heal points/SP=speed points/ DE=defense/DO=dodge/DA=damage/CR=critical rate/C=crit/AS=attack speed/M=mastery/BC=block chance Guusieboy2002 (talk) 12:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC)CAECAREA in the great trade republic you can find there the best crossbow (DA 120-360/CR 105) of the game and you can find the best onehandedsword (DA84-156/CR 5) and the best twohandedsword(DA126-234/CR 5) the best dagger(DA43-89/CR 85) and the best spear(DA153-207/ CR72)and you can find there great horse soldiers Guusieboy2002 (talk) 12:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC)TIFLIS in the south desert you can find the best katar (d47-140/ cr 35)of the game and the best assasins (HP714/ SP240/ DE59/ DO129/ DA47-140/ C35%/ AS3.64/ M97)of the game Guusieboy2002 (talk) 12:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC)ZLATOGRAD in the forest lands you can find the best onehandedaxe(DA 122-191/CR 3) the best twohandedaxe(DA183-286/CR 3) the best shield (BC 30) the best bow(DA 101-210/CR 10) and the best throwing wapon(DA 105-245/CR 2) Guusieboy2002 (talk) 12:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC)NAGOVA in the far east empire you can find the best katana(DA 41-230/CR 36) the best ninja-to(DA 27-153/CR 36) and the best staff(DA 32-48/CR 44 Guusieboy2002 (talk) 12:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC)GROBBEN in the order of holy cross you can find the best onehandedmace(DA 69-99/CR 55) and the best twohandedmace(DA 103-148/CR 55) Guusieboy2002 (talk) 12:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC)i can't say what the best soldiers or the best horses or the best armor is because that depants on what you want to have. some soldiers have a lot of HP but very low DE or some horses are very fast but don't have a lot of lives and some armor give's a lot of DE but slow you down. but in the city's i just called you can find the best stuff Guusieboy2002 (talk) 12:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC) if you want to buy stuff but you don't have enough money you can do ask for quest in the city hall and then i recommend to deal with some rogues. and you are the most important guy in the army so you need to be the strongest of your army cause if you die you lose. so make sure you've have the best stuff because i took out a city without army but with the best stuff Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Guusieboy2002 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 12:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC)